Epsilon Mark II/Trombe
Type of Character Boss (Grand Phantasm: Extra Boss) Phantasm: ERROR Status Deceased, Warboss of the Fist of Zeromus, The 3rd Grand Phantasm Appearance A fairly large Black Pikmin, wearing a big spiky suit of powered armor. He carries a pair of chainswords (Chainsaws on swords!) and a Bolter. He does not wear a helmet, so his stalk, with a spiky black orb at the end, hangs out. After Epsilon's death, he's taken to wearing his fellow Experiment's orb on a necklace. 3rd Grand Phantasm form: Trombe is the 3rd Grand Phantasm, and carries the Crimson Azoth. The Crimson Azoth takes the form of a pair of large, red and black blades. Trombe himself sheds his armor in favor of a blue blazer with a large red scarf. Final Phantasm: After taking a fatal attack from Mithril, Trombe's shredded body continues to fight. His blazer is gone, allowing the full extent of the damage to show through; Trombe is missing his left eye and a significant chunk of flesh around it, leaving dark red energy to stream out of the wound. Numerous other gaping wounds are present on his upper body, likewise leaking this red glow, which seems to stem from a pulsing orb that has taken the place of his heart. Despite the damage, though, Epsilon's orb still hangs around his neck. Final Shift: The damaged parts of Trombe's body have been replaced by crimson energy and are slowly regenerating. The flow of energy coming from his left eye is now going back in; it curves around his neck and out behind him, like a scarf. His right eye now bears the Sniper's Eye as a result of absorbing Epsilon's power. Powers Trombe excels with melee weaponry, and as such is always at the front of a charge, swinging. His mere presence seems to bolster his allies. This is not, however, his granted ability as a Black Pikmin... Unique Ability: Grand Phantasm. An incredibly rare ability, Trombe is only the 3rd Black Pikmin to ever possess it. It grants incredible fighting ability, regardless of weapon, and empowers the user to levels beyond what they are normally capable of. A Grand Phantasm is also extremely difficult to kill, and may not die of natural causes. Trombe isn't overly fond of using this power. Weaknesses No real weaknesses; Trombe is fairly well-rounded. Grand Phantasm: Trombe becomes weak to wind and unholy energy. Resistances No true resistances; Trombe is fairly well-rounded. Grand Phantasm: Trombe becomes highly resistant to poison and disease, and is all-around harder to kill. Immunities Mental interference. Grand Phantasm: Trombe becomes immune to acid and fire. Personality Look at Warhammer 40k Orks. Now look at Trombe. You should not notice any appreciable difference. Trombe is loud, boisterous, and talks with a thick phonetic accent, which he's passed to much of the rest of the Black Pikmin population. Like a British football hooligan, except about a hundred times more homicidal. Grand Phantasm: When channeling his innate skill, Trombe is much more clear cut and no longer speaks with a phonetic accent. Though his playfulness is still there, he is much more serious. History We have no freaking clue. Trombe inherited the incredibly rare ability known as Grand Phantasm when he was created. It is unique to Black Pikmin, and he is only the 3rd to ever possess it. A Grand Phantasm is said to be virtually peerless, nearly unstoppable in combat, and nigh impossible to kill. In addition, a Grand Phantasm holds above all the power to lead, to draw others to his command. Trombe, however, does not wish to be known as a supreme leader, and thus has hidden this power so as not to be forced into something he wouldn't enjoy. Themes Main: Trombe (Super Robot Wars) Battle: Schwarzweis (Atelier Iris 3) Vs. Mithril: Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMix) Final Phantasm: Red Lucifer Rising (Atelier Iris 2: Azoth of Destiny) Finale: Criss Cross (Atelier Iris 3) Trivia I took one look at Orks and immediately decided I wanted one. Trombe's Finale is intended to evoke the final fight against Alvero in Atelier Iris 3, even using its theme. Greater Exanosis is taken from part of Atelier Iris 2, where the villain petrifies your main character. He's done the same to others, but uses a more potent form on you that requires better countermagic. And yes, Trombe is now officially Out of Powerups. Tropes that Apply to the Character Dual Wielding, BFS, Large Ham, Evil is Hammy, Five Bad Band (The Brute), Funetik Aksent (Applied it to most other Black Pikmin), Blood Knight, Chaotic Neutral, Friendly Enemy (Literally has no concept of the word "friend"), Psychopathic Manchild, Crouching Moron Hidden Badass, Super Mode (Grand Phantasm), Person of Mass Destruction, Avenging the Villain, Unstoppable Rage, Tranquil Fury, Revenge, It's Personal, The Power of Hate, Lightning Bruiser, Mighty Glacier (Blockade Shift), Taken for Granite (Exanosis), Storm of Blades (Master Shift and Genocide Shift), Flying Weapon (Also Master Shift and Genocide Shift), Super Speed, Super Strength, Super Reflexes, Super Toughness, Implacable Man, There Is No Kill Like Overkill, Killed Off for Real Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Experiments Category:Villains Category:Boss Characters Category:Black Pikmin Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters